Everyone Is Human
by cursedgirls13
Summary: What would happen if Eren had to save Levi for a change?


**Everyone Is Human**

Everyone is human.

Even the titans are human. It can't be a coincidence that they look like humans. Sure, they could be messed-up, dysfunctional experiments made by a scientist of the same kind, but they had to start from somewhere; a base - humans.

Now that you know everyone is human, you should know that, Humanity's Strongest, Captain Levi Ackerman, and, Humanity's Hope, Eren Jaeger, are also human. Humans can get hurt, and on their latest expedition, the captain had sprained his ankle while trying to take a slice at an abnormal. Unfortunately, vertical maneuver gear can't be used by him, because the ankle is vital to basically not get eaten.

Even more unfortunate. The titans have decided that today's the day they would like to have a seven-course killing, and have broken into one of the outside pockets of Wall Rose. Fortunately, the Survey Corps is present, unlike two years ago when the Garrison had to defend for themselves.

Levi and Eren stand a bit away from the gates leading to the main area of Wall Rose, where crazed civilians rush to get the hell out of their Titan-infested village.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" the brunette asks for the forty-second time today. Levi counted.

"Eren," he sighs exasperated, grabbing onto toned biceps hidden by the younger's jacket and black dress shirt, "for the forty-second time, I'll be fine. Stop worrying about me. It's just a sprained ankle."

Eren furrows his brow, looking down at the other male, not convinced.

The dark-haired man is out of uniform, wearing a loose grey dress shirt with rolled-up sleeves, dress slacks, knee-high boots, and a black cloak that wraps around his shoulders. Both of them know that his left ankle is wrapped in bandages, and the older is being cautious about not putting too much weight on it.

Levi's silvery-grey eyes are pleading for Eren to just let it go. He'll be fine. For God's sake, it's more than degrading that this seventeen-year-old brat is worrying about him, a thirty-six-year-old man, who is a wizard on vertical maneuver gear and is named "Humanity's Strongest Soldier."

With a heavy sigh, the brunette nods. "Okay. Fine. Just be careful, got it?"

"Yes, yes." Levi releases Eren, stepping back. "Now go kick some titan ass, shitty brat." He pushes the brunette forward, but the titan-shifter hesitates.

Levi frowns. "Be safe."

"I'm half-titan, remember?" Eren gives a smile, albeit a bit strained, before flying away in a cloud of gas.

The dark-haired man watches the brunette for a bit, before turning to walk around the village and make sure that everyone is evacuated.

It's nuts as Levi walks around, while people shove and push past him roughly, screaming at one another to get out of the way. He ignores them and keeps close to the houses, making sure that there are no lingering people, though he doubts that anyone in their right mind would be taking a leisure stroll through all this chaos.

"Mom! Dad!" Levi hears a high-pitched wail, most likely from a small child. He follows the screaming, soon coming to a collapsed house. Two children, both about eight years of age, stand in front of the rubble. One, a small girl, is crouched down next to the other child, a boy. She's the one wailing and crying for her parents. Their parents.

"Erika, we have to go," the boy chides firmly. "C'mon."

The girl hesitates, before standing up slowly.

Levi silently steps closer, and furrows his brow, seeing copious amounts of blood and a couple of limbs crushed underneath the roof.

"You should be evacuating," he says, startling the kids. The boy turns around to reveal a baby, probably no more than two to three months old, nestled in a blanket, resting peacefully in his brother's arms.

Both girl and boy have auburn-red locks, chocolate-brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin - identical twins. Levi can tell the kids are not originally from Wall Rose, judging by their eye shape and skin tone. They look a bit like Mikasa Ackerman, except with fiery hair. Descendents from Asia, possibly?

"I know. Sorry. We just needed to say good-bye to our parents," the boy says. His childish features are contorted into a grimace, dark brown (almost black) eyes showing distress. That expression looks all too familiar.

"Fine, but you need to get going soon," Levi chides.

"Okay," the boy replies, handing the baby in his arms to his sister.

"What…?" Erika looks at her brother with curiosity.

The red-haired boy carefully but skillfully climbs up the pile of rubble, wood, and limbs, stopping next to an arm. He takes something from it, then jumps down.

"Dad's," he replies, holding up a Military Police badge. "It just shows me that he was different. That not all of the MPs were worthless bastards that deserve to eat the dirt that the Garrison and Scouting Legion walk on."

Erika smiles. "Aydin, you really are something."

"Not really."

Levi looks at Aydin with surprise.

_CRACK!_

Erika screams as she and her twin are roughly shoved out of the way of a crumbling building.

Aydin's dark eyes widen as he spots Levi, whose whole body (save for his shoulders and an arm) is crushed underneath a pillar of heavy duty wood, from the beam of a ceiling.

In other words, it's impossible to move unless you've got twenty men.

This man just saved their lives.

"Hey…" Levi rasps out, looking over to Aydin. "Get yourself and your siblings out of here. Don't worry about me. Go."

The red-haired boy hesitates, still a bit shocked, before nodding quickly and scrambling up to help his sister and their baby brother stand, before they run away.

"Wait, Aydin!" Erika is close to crying again. "We can't just leave him here! The titans will get him!" But they've already rounded a corner.

Levi lets out a sigh, before wincing and cringing at the pain in his crushed legs. Both of his legs are most likely broken.

"...Just be careful, got it?" Eren's concerned voice rings through his head.

"Be careful, huh…" Levi struggles to breathe, thanks to the dense piece of polished wood pressing down on his back. His ribs feel shattered. He can't move. He feels really tired…

...Maybe a small nap wouldn't hurt…

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, mister!"<p>

Armin whips around at the panicked voice, causing his now longer hair to fall into his bright sky-blue eyes, despite it being pulled back. A small boy with red hair and wide dark eyes runs up to him, with a girl and baby in toll.

The blonde dons a worried expression, looking down at the boy. "What's wrong?"

"There's this man - he saved us - and now he's crushed underneath a building," the boy breathes out. "You've got to help!" He pulls at Armin's dress shirt sleeve. "Please!"

Armin nods. "Alright. Now go over there, you'll be safe." He ushers the children to the crowd of people going through the gates to the main area of Wall Rose.

Once he sees that they're safe, he starts to fast-walk in the direction he had seen the boy come from.

Someone saved these kids? Who would have the mindset…

No.

The blonde teenager suddenly remembers that Captain Levi is supposed to make sure that everybody, or most of the people, have evacuated safely.

Armin starts running towards where he sees remnants of collapsed buildings. He prays and prays that it isn't the captain. Eren would...well - he doesn't know what the brunette would do.

"Captain!" the blonde yells in shock, spotting a familiar head of thick midnight-black locks from underneath the rubble. His hand is outstretched, but he's not moving. Armin isn't even sure he's breathing.

He kneels next to his fallen superior, taking a slim wrist into his hand and checking for a pulse.

The blonde lets out a sigh of relief, feeling a beat, despite it being extremely slow. He leans down to see that Levi is unconscious, probably from the shock and the pain.

"Captain Levi? Wake up," Armin says, starting to panic again.

At this rate, Levi could die in a matter of several minutes. He has to get Eren. He _needs_ to get Eren. The brunette is the only one who'll be able to get the dark-haired male out from underneath these piles of immensely sturdy oak.

Armin stands up, quickly switching to vertical maneuvering gear and is soon flying over buildings at a speed that he never knew he could go. It could rival Mikasa's Eren-deprived speed killings.

He spots a familiar head of messy dark chocolate locks belonging to a fifteen-meter class titan. Eren is finishing stomping on the nape of another titan.

"EEERRREEENNN!" Armin screams, flying towards his best friend. The titan turns around at the mention of his name, turning to face the blonde, who lands on a roof in front of him. Familiar turquoise eyes look down at Armin questioningly, and he's not sure how he'll tell Eren his beloved boyfriend is crushed underneath a building.

"It's Levi," the blonde says breathlessly, tossing formalities out the window. "He needs help."

Eren grunts impatiently, telling Armin to lead him to the dark-haired man.

He wastes no time to fly off, with the titan-shifter in toll.

Human Eren, who is currently inside the nape of the titan, is extremely worried. His breathing is getting rapid, and he has to remind himself he'll pass out if he doesn't calm down soon.

But this is Levi that needs help. Why would he need help? Unless…

* * *

><p>Levi jolts awake, feeling the ground shaking. His breathing becomes rapid, indicating the start of a panic attack.<p>

Titans are coming from behind.

His eyes widen and, he daresay, this is the first time in his life he's felt immensely worried. Not scared, but worried. Not for himself. For the people in the area; what if there are still villagers around the area?

He shifts, but ends up gritting his teeth in pain, his face scrunching up in a grimace.

_Stomp. Stomp._

Steady and slow footsteps. These must be "normal" titans. Both probably ten meters.

Levi's mind starts working overtime. Whenever he's in a sticky situation, strategies start to form in his head. It's a trait you pick up once you become a superior in the Survey Corps. You need to think fast. The only problem is, Levi can't move.

He stays completely still, knowing that the slightest of movements could attract the titans to him, if they haven't noticed him already. His breathing becomes shallow as the heavy footsteps come closer to him.

They've already spotted him.

_Shit._

Levi feels his chest tighten, causing it to become harder to take in oxygen.

_Stomp._

The earth shakes, heavy pillars pushing down even more onto Levi, who scrunches up his face in pain as his legs and ribs feel as if they're about to bend and snap underneath all the pressure.

The agony is almost too much to bear, and the dark-haired man tries his best to not lose consciousness. It's extremely hard to stay awake, but Levi manages just as giant foot lands right behind the collapsed building where he lies helpless.

He gasps in surprise, feeling a huge burning hand reach underneath himself, and lift him into the air. Wrapping around his small form, the titan's hand is hot to the touch.

Levi struggles, hitting the gigantic fist in vain, and squirms around in the firm and scorching hold. The grip tightens, causing the dark-haired man to grit his teeth, intending to snap the captain's spine in half.

_"RRRRAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!"_ An anguished but familiar battle cry causes Levi's eyes to widen, once again, as a fist blows off the entirety of the ten-meter's head.

He falls from a lifeless hand.

The ground looks hard.

Quickly, a large hand darts out at an inhuman speed to catch Levi from falling to his undoubted death. The dark-haired man blinks, turning to look up into familiar turquoise eyes. A comforting type of heat surrounds his aching body, unlike the usual stinging and burning sensation of "normal" titans.

"E...ren…" Levi coughs, his sides and legs hurting. The titan-shifter cups his other hand, placing it over the captain. Protecting him and shielding him.

Then, everything suddenly goes dark…

* * *

><p>Levi's eyes suddenly snap open, and they dart around quickly, confused. His breathing calms once he sees that he's in a room. A hospital room, to be exact.<p>

He sighs, relaxing.

"Oh, thank God. You're awake." A voice comes from the side of his bed.

Levi looks over at Eren, who looks very relieved, to say the least. He just stares quietly into sparkling turquoise eyes, not feeling like saying anything. More like, he's not able to say anything.

It's amazing how the brunette is now a regular human from a fifteen-meter titan. That's one thing that Levi didn't expect; to be saved by the creature that he's assigned to kill, if Eren gets out of control. But the dark-haired man can't really do that anymore. His physical strengths have weakened incredibly.

"You broke your femur bone and a couple of ribs on your left side, and your right hand was punctured by a piece of wood," Eren reports. Levi makes a small noise, glancing back up at the ceiling.

His throat feels bone-dry, and the teenager sitting next to his bed seems to catch on, helping the captain sit up. It looks painful as he winces and gasps loudly as his agonizingly sore muscles start being used.

"Agh…" Levi coughs before Eren holds a glass of water to his pale lips.

"Drink. You're dehydrated." The dark-haired man follows the titan-shifter's instructions, gulping down mouthfuls of water, a trail of water dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Once Eren sees that enough H2O is in Levi, he pulls the glass away, wiping away the water near the captain's mouth with the sleeve of his uniform jacket.

"How do you feel? Are you hurting? Are you hungry, do you want food? You've been asleep for - "

Levi grabs the collar of Eren's black dress shirt, bringing their lips just a couple centimeters away.

"Shut the hell up. That's an order, stupid brat," he rasps out, smashing his lips against the brunette's in a passionate kiss.

Eren smiles into the fervent kiss, placing his hands next to Levi's head and leaning over the small man.

"Aye-aye, Captain."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys! Makoto (from cursedgirls13) here with a few things. First, titans being humans is just a theory (my best friend, Kyoki, and I made up), which means that it's not true (until it's proven), so I know that titans could possibly <em>not<em> have started from humans. Please don't think that we made up this theory just to shove it in your faces, and force you to say it's true, because we _know_ it could or could not be possible. Second, I'd like to thank Kyoki for editing this story, and then complimenting it. She's an angel, I swear.  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading this little one-shot and short bit! **


End file.
